Mumbo Jumbo
Oliver "Oli" Brotherhood (born: ), better known online as Mumbo Jumbo, is an English Minecraft YouTuber who showcases Redstone builds and teaches viewers how to build them. He is a member of the Hermitcraft server, having joined at the start of Season 2. Before Independence Mumbo's channel was once a collaboration channel, Oli (Mumbo) as "Viva" and Tom (Jumbo) as "DaCube." Their first appearance was on the ServerCraft Survival: Episode 5: To The Nether! video that was released on April 1, 2012. They had other videos that came before this, but they kept them private and gave the link in the description of the said video. Hermitcraft In June 2013, Mumbo was approached to join Hermitcraft. He accepted, with his first video on the server being titled HermitCraft: Episode 0 - Welcome Home. He has since been a continously active member on the server. Trivia * He's really into cars, surfing, filming, and photography. * He has a Bengal cat named Benji, and a Golden Doodle Dog called Kubo. * Every time he does something dumb, he calls himself a moron or a spoon. * He used to use an excess of stone bricks. However, he has consciously tried to avoid them since Hermitcraft season three. * He has a second channel simply called "Mumbo", on which he has posted cat videos, product reviews, and vlogs. It's supposed to be called "Mumbo Vlogs" but there was a YouTube glitch. * He has been accepted into Oxford University and took a gap year before pursuing a career in computer science and programming. * He's 6'5". * He's a mythical beast (He's a fan of Good Mythical Morning). * He has a girlfriend named Vicky who he is currently dating and living with. He shared her photograph on Valentine's Day, 2017. However, he has shown no intentions of getting engaged or married as of December 2019. * He is one of the five hermits who have over a million subscribers on YouTube. * He is allergic to oranges. He has an orange plant, which he thought was a lemon plant until it produced an orange. * In late 2019, his Youtube profile picture disappeared due to a YouTube glitch. * Mumbo has received a silver play button for his filming channel and a golden play button for his main channel, however, he doesn't seem to have received a silver play button for his main channel. Quotes * "Hello Everyone, Mumbo here." * "Due to the tragic portaloo explosion of May 2013, I have done my utmost to protect my lavatory... I apologize to my neighbours, that was not the cat, that was me." * "I have a hadron collider of a computer, but the frames are still dropping." * "I don't have a moustache"(he does) * "Onto the next question: Why do you like pens so much? It's... it's probably something to do with the fact that I don't have a girlfriend..."(he does) * "Then you can pick up your boats and hoes, and have a fantastic time!" * "I'm a spoon!" * "Oh my word!" Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views